Cereal
by Rolivianna
Summary: Amanda is taking the sergeant's exam. Olivia helps her study. Rolivia. Rating for sexual situations. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Something I worked on with my friend B, she wrote this with me and I'm very proud of it. Let me know what you think.**

 **Cereal**

Olivia adjusted the study guides under her arm and knocked gently on the door in front of her. Sergeant's exams were in a week and the closer the date got, the more nervous she felt for her detective. As far as she knew, Amanda hadn't been studying hard enough. So here she was, study guides in-hand. She only hoped she wasn't interrupting anything. The door swung open a few moments later, revealing a very relaxed Amanda Rollins; hair up in a messy bun, already dressed for bed in a well-worn Falcons t-shirt and sweatpants, and a large bowl of cereal in hand.

Amanda's eyes widened when it registered who was at her doorstep, her tone surprised as she greeted her boss. "Lieutenant?" She took a step back, opening the door wider to allow the older woman in. "What're you doin' here?"

Olivia moved past the younger woman, holding up the study material, "You need to be prepared." She ignored Amanda's eyeroll, instead removing her jacket and purse. Eyeing the bowl of cereal, she let out a dry chuckle, "Cereal? For dinner?"

"It's the only thing I know how to cook," Amanda deadpanned.

"You don't _cook_ cereal."

"Exactly."

Rolling her eyes, Olivia made her way into the living room, glancing over her shoulder at Amanda as she laid out her guides on the coffee table. "Where's the stuff you've been using to study?"

"In the other room. Hang on, let me refill," Amanda smirked, holding up her nearly empty bowl, ignoring the amused impatience radiating from the Lieutenant. "You sure I can't get you some?" she teased, waving the box around and wiggling her brows enticingly. "Whipped up fresh?"

"Tempting," Olivia sassed. "But I had a _real_ dinner."

"Suit yourself, Benson." Amanda shrugged.

She refilled her bowl and soon, both women were buried deep in the rules, regulations and codes of being an NYPD Sergeant. Olivia noticed Amanda get frustrated a few times, but she didn't relent. She asked her every question she could find in the material.

Finally, Amanda jumped up, unable to withstand the boring study session. "I'm going to take a break. This is going to fry my brain. I'll be right back."

"Ten minutes, Amanda, then it's back to work." Olivia called, eyes following the figure of the younger woman as she padded her way down the hall. The brunette sighed and ran a hand through dark waves. She checked her watch, seeing that it'd been a few hours since she'd eaten. Turning to face the kitchen, she noticed the box left on the counter from earlier. Maybe cereal didn't sound _so_ bad after all…

Amanda quietly made her way back into the living room, expecting to find the Lieutenant on the couch where she'd left her. The sound of cabinet doors closing suggested otherwise, though, and she leaned against the wall, smirk plastered on her face as she watched Olivia try to navigate her kitchen.

Olivia felt she was being watched and spared the detective a glance over her shoulder. "Where do you keep your bowls?"

"Well, well, well…" Amanda cocked her head. "That _real_ dinner not cuttin' it anymore?"

"That was hours ago…" Olivia reasoned.

Amused, Amanda shook her head, pointing over Olivia's shoulder with a small smile. "Next to the sink. Second shelf, above the cups."

Olivia complied, turning around and grabbing a bowl. Amanda leaned against the counter across from Olivia, and before she realized what she was doing, her eyes had drifted south. Blue orbs zoning in on the tanned patch of skin exposed by the reach. They slid lower to her jean clad backside. She tore her eyes away the second before Olivia turned around.

"Amanda?" She heard, and her eyes relocated to the older woman's dark ones.

"Sorry, what?"

Olivia smirked, an amused gleam in her eye. "I asked if you could hand me the cereal."

"Right. Sorry!" Amanda jumped, grabbing the box and handing it over, cursing herself for getting caught in her distraction.

"You ready to dive back in?" Olivia asked, making her way back into the living room and settling on the couch with her snack.

Amanda heaved a sigh, rolling her eyes good-naturedly as she plopped beside the older woman. "I guess." She watched as Olivia scanned the guides, trying to find where they left off. "I'm not keepin' you from Noah, am I?"

Olivia glanced at her watch. "No, it's fine. He's asleep by now." She scooped another spoonful of cereal and looked up at the other woman, giving her an innocent smirk around the spoon. After chewing and swallowing, she nodded towards the part where they left off in the book. "Shall we?"

"Sure, but I don't know how much of this I can handle in one night, Lieutenant."

Olivia nodded once, "Which is why we're continuing tomorrow night. At my place. And I'm making real food." She ignored the raised eyebrows on the younger woman and reached for the study guide.

"Well then," Amanda said, reaching to take the bowl from Olivia's hand, "You don't need this fake stuff." Olivia stretched her arm away from the other woman, which caused Amanda to lean across her.

" _Hey,"_ Olivia groused, "I'm not done yet." Amanda couldn't find a good retort because the reality of their current position washed over her. Her hand flew to Olivia's waist and she hurriedly pushed herself up.

Amanda cleared her throat, letting out a nervous laugh as she retreated to her side of the couch. Triumphantly, Olivia smirked, lifting a heaping spoonful of the cereal into her mouth.

"So, uh," Amanda stammered. "Let's get started."

As they worked, Olivia finished her cereal and devoted her attention to helping Amanda memorize everything she needed to know. To her surprise, the younger woman was more focused this time, and they made it through most of the material.

By the time they were physically done, both women were almost half asleep. Olivia lazily checked her watch again, seeing that it was nearing midnight, and she groaned. "I didn't realize we'd been working this long."

"Your fault, Lieutenant," Amanda griped as she stretched her tired limbs.

Olivia hummed in response, drooping eyes lingering on the younger woman's movements.

Amanda fumbled with her messy bun and yawned. "Please tell me we don't have to continue right now." She stood up and gathered both hers and Olivia's bowls, depositing them into the sink.

"No, no, we can call it a night."

Olivia rose to her feet, stifling a yawn as she gathered her things. "I'm going to leave this stuff here. In case you want to go over it again in the morning. Just bring it all to my place tomorrow." Amanda furrowed her brows and the older woman reminded her, "You're coming over so we can study some more."

Amanda let out an "ah" and walked Olivia to the door. She paused before speaking, "Why are you helping me so much?"

Olivia, momentarily stunned by the question, scratched her brow with a knuckle, "Well.. I don't think anyone else is as competent as you are, Fin doesn't want to move up, and honestly, I trust you the most with this position."

Amanda opened the door and leaned against it, "Really?" She asked skeptically, a blonde eyebrow arched.

" _Yes."_ Olivia smirked, swatting the younger woman's arm lightly. "I'm going to head home, okay? Goodnight." She smiled softly and turned to walk out of the apartment.

Olivia was almost all the way out the door before Amanda, struggling with herself, summoned the courage to reach for the Lieutenant's hand. "Liv, wait," she said.

Vaguely surprised by the contact, Olivia arched a questioning eyebrow at her detective. She watched a pink blush settle on Amanda's cheeks as the younger woman seemed to remember herself and moved to pull her hand away. Before she could though, Olivia gave it a light squeeze and her lips quirked in a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, Amanda."

…

Juggling the items in her hands, Amanda struggled to knock on Olivia's apartment door the following night. She leaned toward the door, straining to hear movement on the other side and wondered if the knock was loud enough. Just as she raised her hand to knock again, the door swung open and a wall of herbs and spices invaded her nostrils. She took a long second to absorb the sight of Olivia, clad in an oversized sweater and tight black leggings, standing there with a wooden spoon covered in some kind of sauce. Her glasses were perched delicately on her nose, and it made her look irresistibly beautiful.

"You're early!" Olivia smiled as she widened the entry way. "Dinner's just about ready. Come help me."

"It smells amazing.. Whatever it is," Amanda smirked as she followed the older woman inside.

" _Real_ food," Olivia teased. She made her way toward the kitchen as Amanda dropped her things in the living room and settled in a stool at the island. "What the hell is that?" she asked, eyeing the box of cereal Amanda had set in the lounge chair.

Amanda followed her gaze to the living room before meeting the Lieutenant's eyes and shrugging innocently. "A back up plan." She stifled a grin when Olivia glared at her.

"You think you're _so_ funny." Olivia bites, shaking her head. "Come here."

Amanda rolled her eyes but complied, moving to stand beside the older woman. Her eyebrows flew up at the brunette's next words.

"Open your mouth," Olivia smirked, holding up the spoon. The younger woman did as she was told, and was utterly shocked when she tasted the sauce. "What's that about your little back up plan?"

Amanda played coy, pressing a hand to her chest. "Did I say back up plan? I meant delicious breakfast for Noah." She looked in another pot, seeing steamed vegetables and rice, already all mixed together. Olivia swatted her hand away when she grabbed at a piece of broccoli.

"Hands _off_ until dinner." Olivia reprimanded. She pointed towards a cabinet, "Can you please take down two plates and two wine glasses?"

Amanda nodded, then paused. "Two? Where's Noah?"

Olivia looked over her shoulder and arched an eyebrow. "Okay. _Three_ wine glasses." The older woman laughed at Amanda's glare and clarified, "He was put to bed shortly before you got here. It's just us tonight." She smiled, turning back toward the food. After the younger woman finished retrieving the dishes, she turned to see Olivia bent over, pulling a tray of chicken out of the oven.

Once again, she was distracted by the sight in front of her. The thin material of the leggings stretched over the brunettes curvaceous body, creating the perfect outline of what seemed to be.. White lace?

"You seem to get awfully distracted in kitchens, detective." She heard before she had time to relocate her eyes.

She avoided eye contact at all costs. Instead, she gathered the two plates and glasses and walked around the island, setting them side by side. "Forks?" She asked as she tucked her fingers in her back pocket.

Olivia pulled the drawer next to her open and retrieved two forks and two knives. "It's just about done. I'm going to let them cool a bit." She dumped the chicken into the pot with rice and veggies, then drizzled the sauce over all of it. "I'm only adding a little bit of teriyaki sauce so if you want to add more, you can." She informed.

Moments later, dinner was plated and Olivia finished pouring two generous glasses of wine before taking the seat next to Amanda. "Dig in, _Sergeant_ ," she teased.

"Liv," Amanda chuckled dryly. "I haven't even taken the test yet."

"Call it Lieutenant's intuition." Olivia nudged the younger woman gently with her elbow. "I'm usually right about these things."

"We'll see…" Amanda shoveled a bit of food in her mouth, closing her eyes and moaning lightly at the explosion of flavor. "This is really good, Liv," she said around a mouthful of food.

"Don't act so surprised," Olivia arched an eyebrow, taking a bite herself. She shifted on the stool, turning toward Amanda and crossing her legs. Her new position caused her knee to press into the side of Amanda's thigh and the younger woman glanced down briefly, feeling a tingle at the unexpected, but innocent, contact. "So, how do you feel?"

Amanda brought her glass of wine to her lips, humming around the rim in confusion.

"About the test," Olivia clarified, taking another bite. "How do you feel about it?"

"Oh, uh...good, I guess," Amanda shrugged.

The older woman smirked.

"Your enthusiasm is overwhelming," she quipped dryly.

"I've just never tested well."

"Well," Olivia resolved, thinking as she drained her glass, "maybe we'll focus on the harder sections tonight. Manage the time a little better."

Amanda nodded her assent and the two women ate in a comfortable silence for a few moments before the blonde steered the conversation to her Lieutenant's son. She watched the older woman's face light up as she spoke about her little boy.

They kept the conversation light and soon, both plates were empty. Amanda leaned back against the chair and heaved a deep breath, resting her hand on her full stomach. "Thanks, Liv. That was good."

"Glad it beat Cap'n Crunch," Olivia smirked, stacking their plates and taking them to the sink.

"Oh, I didn't say _that_ ," Amanda retorted, not missing a beat. She grinned when Olivia shook her head, brown eyes rolling in playful exasperation. The younger woman held up the opened bottle of wine. "I'm gonna have another glass. Want some more?"

"Sure," Olivia nodded. "Might as well just bring the bottle over," she instructed, taking her now full glass and pushing Amanda toward the couch with a hand on the woman's upper back. "Ready?"

Amanda sighed. "Let's get this over with…"

…

Amanda let out a low groan as Olivia continued onto another paragraph. She was past buzzed, and the thought of retaining any more information was mentally and physically exhausting. She set her now-empty wine glass on the coffee table then leaned back against the plush couch cushion. She half listened to what Olivia was saying; something about hypothetical scenarios.

Cautiously, she let her head drift to the side, towards the older woman, until finally, it was resting on a relaxed shoulder. She noticed when Olivia stiffened slightly, but the older woman continued speaking without pause. Eventually, she felt her eyes droop, and she sidled in closer to her boss. She was nearly asleep when there was a soft nudge on her leg.

"Amanda?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she tilted her head up, "Hmm? Sorry." The wine had relaxed her, and she'd be lying if she said she heard the last few paragraphs Olivia had recited.

The older woman looked down at her subordinate who was pressed into her side. "Need a break? We can stand up and walk around for a few minutes. Maybe make some coffee?" Their faces were close, and the whole time the brunette talked, Amanda focused solely on those plump, wine stained lips.

She didn't notice that Olivia had stopped talking, nor did she notice the curiosity in the other woman's eyes. Finally, slowly, she let her gaze connect with Olivia's, and something in her snapped. She leaned up quickly, hand cupping the back of the brunette's head, and pressed their lips together.

Olivia pulled back, mouth slightly agape as her eyes darted back and forth between Amanda's. The younger woman's mouth opened and closed in a futile attempt to explain her actions. "I… I-"

Olivia's eyes darkened and her cheeks flushed with a rosy tint. She cupped the blonde's cheeks firmly in her hands, roughly attaching her mouth to Amanda's once again. It was the other woman's turn to be shocked, but it didn't last long. She let Olivia take over, parting her lips to accommodate the intrusion of the older woman's tongue.

When their tongues connected, Olivia let out a low hum, pulling the younger woman closer. Amanda nudged the files and study materials off of Olivia's lap, ignoring them as they scattered on the floor. She pushed the other woman back onto the couch and moved to straddle her thighs, catching the brunette by surprise as she intensified the kiss. Amanda pulled away, panting. Her eyes trailed from Olivia's parted lips, to the soft skin of her neck, to her slightly exposed collar bones. A shaky hand deftly traveled from the older woman's shoulder, to the side of her head, fingers threading into silky brown hair. She tugged firmly, pulling Olivia's head back, then leaned in, mouth latching onto the other woman's pulse point.

Olivia expelled a strangled breath, a small whimper escaping her lips. Her neck arched farther back, giving her colleague more room to work.

" _God."_ She rasped, pleasure rippling through her body at the feeling of Amanda's teeth and tongue working deliciously against her skin. Olivia's nails scraped up the stiff material of Amanda's jeans until her hands cupped the other woman's ass and squeezed, bringing their bodies closer and garnering a satisfied moan from the blonde still attached to her neck.

Amanda went into overdrive, not thinking as she tugged the collar of Olivia's sweater roughly to the side, along with the thin black bra strap. Her lips migrated downwards, tongue blazing a hot path from neck to sternum. She growled, desperate to feel more skin, so she hastily pushed the soft material up, hands immediately flying to the flushed, heated skin of Olivia's waist. The moans and heavy pants coming from the older woman urged her on, more confident as her hands slid up to cup full, lace clad breasts.

She wasn't gentile as she did it, making her intentions clear and letting out a deep, guttural moan when Olivia took the action one step further. To her amazement, the older woman covered a wandering hand with her own and pushed it underneath her bra until Amanda was kneading her bare breast.

The hand gripping Amanda's ass trailed up to cup the back of her head, tanned fingers threading through blonde hair and pulling her down for a searing kiss, mouths opening and tongues clashing immediately. The younger woman rocked her hips into Olivia's, needing to be even closer to the other woman.

" _Amanda."_ Olivia tore her lips away on a moan. Amanda sat up, using their brief separation to whip her shirt over her head. Olivia's eyes darkened and she sat up, holding Amanda tightly around her waist. Her lips danced along the edge of the younger woman's bra, eyes turned up seductively as she let her tongue drag slowly up between the blonde's breasts.

The younger woman's head tilted back and her fingers wound around Olivia's hair, keeping her head in place. " _Oh,"_ Amanda whimpered, furrowing her brow and biting her lip at the feeling of her boss's mouth on her skin. She couldn't stop her hips from grinding down into Olivia's, nor her nails from scraping up from the older woman's mid-back to her shoulder.

She was incredibly turned on. Lust and arousal creating a heady mixture, pangs shooting up from her toes to her head.

She pushed Olivia back down, fingers slipping underneath the older woman's sweater and twisting around the material connecting her bra cups. With a sharp tug, she snapped the lacy fabric and shoved them off to the sides, drawing a surprised gasp from the older woman.

With one hand secured on Olivia's sweater and the other supporting her weight on the edge of the couch, Amanda slinked down Olivia's body, immediately latching her mouth onto one of the brunette's aroused nipples.

Her eyes focused on her lover's face as her teeth nibbled and tugged. The sounds Olivia made went straight to her core, and she moaned against heated caramel flesh.

" _God_ , Olivia," Amanda breathed, releasing the nipple with a pop. "I wanna taste you," she rasped against the woman's other breast. Gingerly, she reached down, sliding her hand beneath the waistband of the brunette's leggings. She groaned as her slender fingers found the moistened material of the older woman's panties, an obvious sign of her arousal. "You're so wet," she marveled huskily.

Olivia's back arched, eyes rolling to the back of her head at the feeling of Amanda's hand applying much-needed pressure between her legs. She released a breathy moan and pushed her hips into the blonde's touch, her head lolling to the side as she was overcome with desire.

Her eyelids fluttered open and through the fog of arousal, her gaze landed on the wine bottle, emptied during their study session earlier. Her breath hitched, and reluctantly, she lifted a hand to Amanda's forearm to stop her movements.

"Amanda," she panted. "Wait."

The younger woman's thumb unintentionally swiped over Olivia's throbbing clit and the brunette yelped, eyes widening and back shooting off of the couch. " _O- ohhh."_ She moaned, hand clamping down over her mouth. Suddenly, the reality of what was happening crashed over her. Noah was in the other room, they were supposed to be studying. "Amanda, stop," She rasped, pushing the other woman's shoulders lightly.

Eventually, the younger woman pulled away, breathing heavily, hair mussed. "What's wrong?" She gasped, eyes widened innocently. She pulled her hand out from Olivia's leggings and sat back on top of Olivia's thighs.

Olivia tugged her sweater down over her exposed breasts and shook her head slightly, "We can't," She panted, "we can't do this.. Not right now."

"Did I do something wrong?" The younger woman asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No, nothing.. We just.. It's not the right time for this. You don't need distractions a week before you take an important test." Her eyes searched the blonde's features, hoping she wouldn't react badly. "Do you understand?" Olivia asked softly.

"Yeah." Amanda nodded, closing her eyes and breathing deep to calm her racing heart. "Yes. You're right." She slid off of Olivia, reaching down to grab her discarded shirt and tugged it carelessly over her head. She ran her fingers through tousled blonde strands, chancing a glance at the older woman collecting herself on the other side of the couch.

"Um." She began, unknowing of what to say. "It's late.." She finally stuttered out, "I'm gonna head out. Thank you for dinner."

Olivia tossed her broken bra haphazardly on the back of the couch and stood. Amanda's eyes slid to the other woman's visible, aroused peaks and cleared her throat.

"I don't know if we'll have another night to study, so just keep me posted, okay?" Olivia gave a small smile in attempt to lighten the mood, but it didn't seem to work. She watched Amanda nod and collect her things. Silently, they made their way to the front door. Unable to let them part this way, Olivia reached a hand out, touching the younger woman's arm gently. She let her fingers glide down her arm and land on her hand. Giving a light squeeze, she pulled the blonde in closer.

"Not tonight… doesn't mean… never. You know that, right?" She assured softly, a light purr in her tone.

Amanda gulped and nodded slightly.

"Good." Olivia mused. Leaning in, she gave the detective a lingering kiss on the side of her lips. "Be safe. Text me when you get home." She murmured after pulling away.

After the younger woman was gone, Olivia ran her fingers through her mussed hair. She shook her head and looked around her living room, eyes landing on an object sitting in her lounge chair.

She couldn't stop the goofy smile that crossed her face as she looked at the unopened box of Cap'n Crunch Cereal.

 **Review if you want a part two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you all go! part two. ;) Thank you for the amazing feedback on part one, my friend and I are proud of this little story. Let us know what you think of this and leave a review!**

 **Part 2**

Amanda hurried into the squad room a few minutes late as usual, sunglasses still perched on her nose, ignoring the curious stares from her fellow detectives as she made her way to her desk.

"She in?" she asked her partner, nodding her head toward the Lieutenant's office where the blinds were currently closed.

Fin nodded. "She's on the phone." He continued to stare at her searchingly. "You alright, Amanda?" He asked, an inquisitive eyebrow raised.

"Yeah.. Yeah." She smiled, setting her things down on her desk and removing her sunglasses.

"Didn't think we'd see you today," Fin shared dully, resting his chin on his fist. "Aren't you taking the Sergeant's exam?"

Amanda nodded. "My time's not till this afternoon."

"So, are you ready, Rollins?" Carisi asked excitedly, jumping in. His bubbly personality was usually something she could tolerate, but in this moment, it was grating on her nerves.

His question, though not uncalled for, unleashed a swarm of memories she'd been working so hard to push to the back of her mind. Studying for the exam with Olivia. Dinner. The kissing, the touching, having her hand in her Lieutenant's leggings…

"Rollins?" Carisi prodded.

"Uh-yeah. Yeah, I think so." She replied, breathing shakily as she recovered. She gave the detective a thin lipped smile as she stuffed her purse into the bottom drawer of her desk.

"You _think?"_ The detective walked over, perching on the side of her desk. "When I took the bar exam, I studied for months in advance. Gotta be prepared for-"

"Sonny, I'm not really in the mood for talking right now, okay?" Amanda snapped, cutting him off. Immediately, she felt bad. "I'll let you know how it goes after." She added, attempting to soften the harsh words from before.

Carisi put his palms up, backing off, "I get it. Pre-test jitters. You'll do great."

Triggered or not, the memories were relentless. It had been a few days since dinner at Olivia's, but every single moment of that night replayed vividly in her mind on a loop.

Olivia walked out a few moments later, eyes darting from detective to detective. She arched a brow as she made her way to the coffee machine. "What's so important that you've all stopped working?" She joked, pouring the hot drink into her mug.

Amanda gulped and turned her head, unable to look at her boss.

"Just makin' sure Amanda's ready for her exam today, Lieu." He replied, unknowingly saving Rollins from embarrassing herself.

Olivia hummed as she added sugar then turned around, leaning against the counter, stirring. "That's _right."_ She acknowledged, eyes sliding over to the blonde.

Amanda let their gazes lock for a second, hoping to read Olivia, but she couldn't. Unable to withstand the older woman's intense stare without more images of that night whirring through her head, she tore her eyes away, focusing on the desktop instead.

…

Hours later, Olivia sat in her office, her stare continuously drawn over the top of her laptop screen to eye Amanda through the open blinds. All day, the blonde had kept mostly to herself, diligently working through paperwork. The few times she _did_ engage with her squadmates, Olivia noticed the interactions were forced, and Amanda struggled to maintain eye contact.

While the Lieutenant had to acknowledge that the days following their study dinner had been somewhat awkward, the skittish behavior her detective was displaying now seemed out of sorts, and it troubled her. She wondered if it was just last-minute jitters, or if Amanda was coming to regret what had happened at her apartment the other night.

A little after 3pm, Olivia looked up to find Amanda pushing back in her chair and reaching down to pull her purse from the bottom drawer, ready to head to 1PP to make her 4pm test time. Wanting to catch her detective before she left, the brunette tossed her pen on her desk and made it to her doorway in record time. "Rollins," she called. "Can you come here for a sec?" She cocked her head in the direction of her office.

Amanda's eyes widened before she looked away. She shrugged, "I gotta get down there, Lieutenant," she tried.

"This'll just take a second." Olivia turned and moved immediately to her desk, not leaving Amanda any room for further argument.

Slowly, the blonde made her way to her Lieutenant's office. She hung loosely in the doorway, trying to convey her need to leave, but Olivia saw through it.

"Come in."

Amanda sighed, shuffling further inside. She glanced up to meet Olivia's eyes briefly before her gaze drifted back to the floor, the wall-anywhere but the brunette. "What's up?" she asked.

For a long moment, Olivia merely studied her subordinate. She looked uncomfortable; fidgety. After the initial eye contact, Amanda's eyes couldn't seem to stay in one place. "Hey," she prodded gently, dipping her head down slightly to try to catch the blonde's gaze. "Are you okay?"

Amanda shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seem a little…"

"I'm just anxious," Amanda dismissed hurriedly.

"About the test, right? I think you're ready, Amanda," Olivia said, gently squeezing the blonde's upper arm. "You learned from the best," she joked, trying to lighten the mood. When Amanda barely cracked a smile, the brunette paused and took a steadying breath. "Is this... _only_ about the test?"

The detective let out a humorless chuckle, tiredly running a hand through her hair. "Liv…"

"I don't want to distract you from what's important here, but am I misreading the way we left things the other night?" The older woman paused, "Do.. do you regret it?"

Amanda shook her head, assaulted again by the memories in her mind. "No.. No I don't.. I- I can't talk about this now, Liv. I have to get down there. If I'm late they won't let me take it." She moved toward the door, glancing at the brunette over her shoulder. "I'll let you know how it went when I'm done, okay?"

Defeated, Olivia sighed and leaned back against her desk, letting the detective go. "Okay. Call me after. Good luck, Amanda. You got this."

…

The squad room had all but emptied hours ago, but Olivia stubbornly remained in her office. She'd been nursing the same cup of coffee for over an hour, the rancid liquid long having gone cold.

Amanda had been scheduled to take the Sergeant's exam at 4pm. It was now pushing 8 o'clock, and the Lieutenant's phone had been virtually silent, save for a few text messages with Lucy about Noah.

 _Why hadn't Amanda called?_ She had to have finished the test by now.

Olivia sloughed her glasses off of her face, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. She'd read the same line in the report she was working on three times, but she found she couldn't focus and was retaining nothing. Her mind kept drifting to her detective. She looked back down at the file and sighed. There was no use in trying to read it when she was this distracted. Tossing her glasses on top of the file, she decided that if Amanda wasn't going to call, she'd just go to her.

Picking up her phone, she found Lucy's contact and hit the call button.

" _Hi, Liv."_ The younger woman chirped.

"Hey, Lucy. So about tonight.. Would it be too much to ask you to stay the night? I'll be home for stories but I have to head back out after that." Olivia asked, tapping her fingers against the desk.

" _Sure, no problem. We just finished bathtime, I'll keep him up until you get home."_

"Thanks, honey. I'll be on my way after I finish up a couple of things." They said their quick goodbyes and hung up. Olivia tapped her phone screen with her fingernails and shook her head. Why was it so hard for Amanda to just shoot her a text to let her know how things went? With everything that had happened the other night, she'd assume that the younger woman would be more.. Eager.. To talk.

She closed the files she'd failed to read and stuffed them in her bag. She'd work on them after she and Amanda talked, when her head was clear and they've sorted things out. She slipped her glasses in the vee of her blouse and slipped her bag over her shoulder. She'd go tuck her son in, read him a story, then find out why Amanda was avoiding her.

Twenty minutes later, she pushed through the door of her apartment and was greeted by her son, bouncing towards her.

"Mommy, you home!" He exclaimed, arms extended in a request to be picked up.

"Hi, sweet boy!" Olivia crooned, wrapping her arms around his tiny waist. "Lucy let you stay up, didn't she?" She asked, brushing his fine brown hair away from his face.

He nodded eagerly, pointing to the television, "We watch ca'toons an' wait for you!"

The older woman looked at Lucy who was in the kitchen, rinsing out Noah's sippy cup. "Thank you again, for staying tonight, Lucy. I'll slip you a little extra when I pay you in the morning." Olivia winked then turned back to her son. "Now _you._ Time for bed. Let's go pick your stories."

He pumped his little fists in the air and wiggled in his mother's embrace. "We read g'night moon!"

…

Amanda had just finished pouring cereal into a bowl and was moving toward the refrigerator for milk when she heard the knocks. Quick, impatient raps against her door. She released a sigh, her head dropping back dramatically; she knew exactly who was on the other side.

She waited a moment, unmoving, to see if the other woman would leave, but her Lieutenant was relentless, and she rolled her eyes as she trudged toward the door when the knocks came again, louder this time.

The brunette was stone-faced when she opened the door; jaw clenched and eyebrow lifted indignantly. Amanda tried to keep her face blank, expressionless, but was struggling in the face of the intense look in Olivia's eyes, glasses askew sexily on top of her head.

"Oh, good. You're alive," the older woman said flatly in greeting.

Amanda said nothing, turning on her heels and walking back toward her kitchen. She heard Olivia huff frustratedly behind her, then the door slam shut.

"What the hell, Amanda?"

Ignoring the question, the blonde made her way to the refrigerator, pulling out the milk and diligently filling her bowl. Feeling Olivia's eyes burning a hole in the side of her head, she spared the older woman the briefest of glances. It was all she could handle. "Want some?" she asked nonchalantly.

Olivia shook her head, irritated. She reached for the detective's arm, straining to try to meet her eyes. "What I _want_ , is to know why you won't talk to me." When the blonde continued to avoid her eyes, she added, "Or look at me."

Amanda flattened her hands on the countertop and took a deep breath, silent as Olivia crowded her, still seeking an explanation.

" _Well_?" Olivia prodded.

Her voice was low, her presence overwhelming Amanda, and the younger woman finally snapped. She slammed her hands into the counter, jostling the bowl and causing milk and cereal to spill. "Because _I can't_ ," she grated. "Every time I'm even... _near you_ , I think about that night and where my hands were and it just… it-it's hard to be around you," she finished quietly, her voice strained.

"You said you don't regret it." Olivia said softly, and Amanda could tell that the brunette had misinterpreted what she'd said.

"I _don't._ I'm just finding it hard.. To not want to do it again." She balled her fists, pushing herself against the counter in an attempt to create some distance between them. "And _this,"_ She motioned between them, eyes cast down, "isn't helping."

Amanda watched Olivia's hands as they came to rest on either side of her on the counter, caging her in. Her eyes snapped up to the other woman's, taking note of the darkness in her brown eyes.

"Did you not listen to what I told you when you left that night?" Olivia asked, voice raspy as she stared intently at the blonde. "I thought I was clear... That this isn't one sided."

Their gazes stayed firmly locked as the brunette inched closer, their bodies almost touching. Amanda swallowed thickly before speaking, "So.. what happens now?" She asked breathily, eyes darting back and forth between Olivia's.

Olivia's fingers skimmed up the side of Amanda's arm before settling softly on a flushed cheek. She leaned down slowly, letting her parted lips hover over the younger woman's. Amanda's eyes slipped closed, waiting for Olivia to close the remaining distance. She felt a tug on her bottom lip and her eyes snapped open to see the older woman's teeth tugging seductively on it.

She pulled Olivia in, their mouths meshing together in a hurried, sloppy kiss. The younger woman pushed her lieutenant against the counter across from them, dominating immediately. Her hands found Olivia's hips, fingers dipping beneath the fabric of her blouse to graze bare skin as the brunette grunted into their kiss, surprised by the sudden action.

The kiss grew heated, their tongues dueling fervently before they separated to breathe, one of Olivia's hands entangling in Amanda's hair when the blonde's mouth immediately moved to her neck, kissing and sucking at the heated flesh. She grabbed at the younger woman's backside with her other hand, pulling their bodies closer together and moaning as Amanda's fingertips grazed the underside of her lace-clad breast.

" _Amanda,_ " Olivia gasped. She tugged at the detective's hair, pulling the younger woman's head back just far enough to lean down and whisper breathily in her ear, "I think… I remember you saying you wanted to taste me…?" She flicked her tongue against Amanda's earlobe seductively.

Amanda let out a muted groan, pressing her body against the brunette's as she dropped to her knees in front of her. Starting at Olivia's calves, her hands slowly, torturously, slid up her lieutenant's legs until they landed at the button of her pants. Cobalt eyes met dark brown, and the younger woman arched an eyebrow, "You gonna stop me this time?" she teased.

Olivia sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, running her fingers through soft blonde hair, her eyes growing impossibly darker with lust. "Stopping is the last thing on my mind," she husked.

Determined hands unbuttoned and unzipped the lieutenant's pants, pulling them over her hips and down her legs, helping the brunette out of her boots before removing them completely. Olivia gripped the counter with white knuckles, hungrily eyeing the younger woman before her. Her chest heaved with anticipation when slender fingers hooked into the waistband of her panties, beginning to pull them down. She saw the question in Amanda's eyes and nodded subtly. "Keep going," she whispered.

Amanda slowly dragged the material down her legs, moaning at the heady smell of the brunette's arousal. When her panties pooled at her feet, Olivia flicked them off the edge of her toe, widening her stance as the younger woman's hands traversed up her bare legs. The blonde let her eyes rest on the patch of neatly trimmed dark hair covering her lover's mound, whimpering in anticipation and scooting closer on her knees. From her vantage point, she could see the firm point of Olivia's clit peeking out, and she lightly grazed her thumb over the protruding bud, her eyes darting upward to see the older woman's reaction to her touch.

"Mmm," Olivia moaned, throwing her head back before forcing herself to look down again, desperate to watch. " _More_." She panted as Amanda applied more pressure to her clit; her thumb sliding downward between lower lips and finding a veritable pool of desire. Little did Amanda know, she'd been walking around like this practically since she left her apartment the other night.

"Fuck, Liv," Amanda breathed. She leaned forward pressing open-mouthed kisses along Olivia's upper thigh, making her way to the brunette's center at an agonizing pace as her thumb continued its ministrations between pulsing, sodden lower lips.

Olivia grew impatient and moved one hand from its tight grip on the counter to fist in blonde locks, gently nudging the detective to where she needed her touch the most. "Taste me, Amanda," she pleaded.

It hadn't been Amanda's intention to make her lover beg, but the tone of desperation she could hear in the brunette's voice spurred her on. She brought her other hand up, delicately spreading lower lips to further expose Olivia's clit. She leaned in, breathing in the intoxicating aroma as she laid a broad lick across moist flesh, moaning deeply at her first taste of the older woman.

" _Yes…_ " Olivia's legs nearly buckled beneath her at the first swipe of Amanda's tongue, and her hands simultaneously tightened their grips on the counter and her lover's head, respectively.

"You taste so good," Amanda murmured, darting her tongue out to taste her lover again. She teased the brunette's entrance before sliding up to lightly flick her clit, her hands coming up to grip Olivia's hips as they jerked against her mouth.

"Oh, God," Olivia gasped, throwing her head back and grunting in pleasure. She pushed her hips into the blonde's mouth, shifting her legs to give her lover more room to maneuver. "Amanda…"

The younger woman hummed against her core, the vibrations sending another jolt of pleasure through her and Olivia couldn't resist looking down again, brown eyes locking with lust-filled blue as the detective sucked on her sensitized clit. It felt better than she could have imagined, and the sight of Amanda's head working diligently between her thighs was nearly enough to make her come all by itself.

Olivia moaned helplessly, her breathing becoming even more ragged when Amanda slid a finger into velvety depths, thrusting a few times before adding another. The blonde increased the pace of her fingers, resting her head against Olivia's pubic bone as she watched the older woman lose control; tanned fingers leaving her hair to knead her own breast over her blouse.

Amanda could feel the brunette's walls begin to flutter around her fingers and she brought her mouth to the older woman's core again, lips wrapping around her clit with increasing suction as Olivia drew closer and closer to orgasm. Thighs trembled on either side of her head and moans grew louder, and Amanda pulled her mouth away just far enough to murmur against heated flesh, "Come for me, Liv," before she latched on once again.

As if that was the sign she'd been waiting for, Olivia released against the detective's mouth, her back arching and a loud cry escaping her lips. Her hand found Amanda's head again, gripping tightly to keep her in place as she rode out her orgasm.

Once the tremors around her fingers stopped and Olivia's fingers relaxed in her hair, Amanda kissed the brunette's mound and gently extracted her fingers, smirking when her lover whimpered above her.

Holding Olivia's gaze, she sultrily lifted her wet fingers to her lips, sucking them clean of the lieutenant's arousal for one more taste, and got up from her knees. Before she could utter a word, Olivia captured her lips, pushing her tongue into the blonde's mouth immediately and moaning into the kiss when she tasted herself on her lover's tongue.

"That was amazing," Olivia breathed when the kiss broke. She swallowed thickly, catching her breath as she held Amanda to her.

The blonde's body was buzzing. Coaxing the older woman into what appeared to be a very satisfying orgasm had amplified her own arousal and she was eager for her own release.

"Please tell me you can stay," Amanda whispered raggedly, craning her head back as Olivia's lips trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

"I can," Olivia murmured against her flushed skin, adding, "I wouldn't leave you high and dry after that…"

Amanda breathed out a chuckle, gripping Olivia's bare hips as the older woman snaked her hands under her t-shirt, rubbing her sides. "I am _anything_ but dry, believe me," she said wryly.

The brunette hummed and moved her hands up, her breath catching when she discovered the detective was sans bra. She immediately took the younger woman's nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, gently twisting the already stiff peaks and feeling Amanda's body sag against her, a strangled groan escaping her lips.

"How about…we move this," Olivia began, kneading the soft breasts in her hands and sucking on the blonde's neck, "somewhere we can get more comfortable…" She pulled back to gauge Amanda's reaction, stifling a moan at the look of pure pleasure on the blonde's face; blue eyes shut tight, brow furrowed, teeth sinking into her lower lip. Eagerly, the younger woman nodded. "Bedroom?" Olivia suggested.

Amanda nodded again, gasping, "Please…"

Olivia removed her hands from the detective's shirt and reached for one of Amanda's, lacing their fingers together and leaving her pants and underwear on the kitchen floor as she led the blonde back to her bedroom. Once across the threshold, the brunette whipped her own shirt over her head, reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra and remove the garment before standing in front of her lover, stark naked.

The younger woman's jaw dropped, eyes raking over Olivia's nude body in its entirety; miles of smooth, tan skin exposed for her visual consumption. In a haze of near-crippling arousal, she reached for her own t-shirt to pull it off, but was snapped back into reality when her hands were swatted away, the brunette somehow standing closer to her than before.

"You got to do that last time, if memory serves," Olivia husked, gripping the soft material and pulling it over her lover's head. She smiled as blonde hair fell messily into Amanda's eyes. "My turn." Pushing the hair out of her face with one hand, Olivia wrapped her other around Amanda's waist, pulling her closer and pressing their bare breasts together with a hiss.

Amanda moaned softly, lowering her head to dot kisses along the caramel shoulder of her lieutenant and when long fingers pushed her sweatpants and underwear over her hips to fall softly around her ankles, she carefully stepped out of them and allowed herself to be guided toward the unmade bed.

"Lay back," Olivia instructed softly, pressing a chaste kiss to the blonde's lips before she followed directions and scooted back toward the pillows. The older woman took a second before following her lover, standing at the foot of the bed and admiring her bare, porcelain skin. Pink nipples stood at attention against flushed skin, and Olivia could make out a thin sheen of sweat erupting across her chest. "You're beautiful, Amanda," she said reverently.

"Look who's talkin'," Amanda deflected with a drawl, letting her eyes wander the lieutenant once more. "C'mere, Liv," she beckoned, and the older woman smirked as crawled up the mattress, her breath catching when the blonde parted her legs, giving her a place to settle. Olivia's gaze was drawn to the younger woman's sex, pink lips swollen and glistening with arousal.

"Jesus… So wet…" Olivia ran her hands up smooth thighs, massaging Amanda's hips as she came to rest on her knees between the detective's spread legs.

Amanda smirked, not missing a beat, "Told ya."

Just as the younger woman had done earlier in the kitchen, Olivia breathed in the overwhelming scent of her lover's wetness that seemed to fill the room. "What do you want?" she asked the blonde, trailing her fingers lightly over a tight stomach as she watched abdominal muscles twitch in response.

Amanda's eyes fluttered shut at the seemingly innocent but highly arousing touches the brunette was lavishing on her body; her breath coming in quick pants as she tried to anticipate where slender fingers would go next, her core twitching expectantly. She gulped in air, "T-Touch me… Inside…"

Olivia hummed, shifting to Amanda's side and moving her right hand down to cup the blonde's mound. Her fingers slid easily through the copious amount of wetness, dipping down to tease her entrance while the heel of her hand applied needed pressure to Amanda's engorged clit, causing her hips to jerk upward.

The brunette kept her eyes on Amanda as she slowly moved her hand against the younger woman, watching the pleasure play across her lover's face.

"You like that?" she muttered.

"Mhmm," Amanda nodded vigorously. With one hand, she reached for Olivia, tangling her fingers into soft brown hair and gently pulling the other woman toward her breast. Taking the hint, Olivia's plump lips wrapped around a distended nipple and she sucked softly, nibbling on the sensitive peak with her teeth while her eyes never left the blonde's face, watching her mouth drop open and a strangled gasp escape.

She adjusted her position, releasing Amanda's nipple and blowing on it as she entered the detective with two fingers, feeling her walls tighten around the intrusion. "Okay?" Olivia whispered, stilling her hand.

Amanda lifted her hips into the touch. "Don't stop..."

Olivia resumed slowly, gradually increasing the speed and force of her thrusts until her panting and Amanda's moaning filled the room; she kissed and licked her way across all the pale skin she could reach as the blonde writhed into her touch.

Before long, Amanda's cries grew more intense and fingers tightened in the lieutenant's hair, signalling the younger woman's impending climax. Olivia shifted her hand, allowing her thumb to press down on her lover's clit, rubbing circles around the bundle of nerves as her fingers continued their thrusts.

"Fuck… Liv… I'm cl- I'm gonna-" Amanda's back arched, a strangled groan interrupting her belated warning as she barreled right into her orgasm, inner walls clenching so tightly around Olivia's fingers that the brunette was temporarily unable to move her hand. " _Oh my god_ …"

Olivia propped herself up on an elbow, continuing the movements of her hand, only more slowly, as she guided Amanda through her peak. She rubbed her thighs together as she watched the younger woman come down, feeling the strong pull of arousal between her legs once again.

Once the blonde's breathing returned to a more normal rhythm, Olivia delicately removed her fingers, tenderly kissing her way up Amanda's chest and neck before landing on her lips and lightly flicking them with her tongue.

"Are you okay?"

Amanda turned her head on the pillow to face the older woman, eyes sparkling as she repeated, " _Am I okay?_ " She chuckled, pulling at the brunette's shoulders until Olivia hovered over her, and pulled her down for a deep kiss. "I don't know if I've ever come that hard…" she murmured against plump lips.

"It was a sight, I'll tell you that." Olivia smiled, adding sheepishly, "You kinda got me going again, actually."

"That so?" Amanda smirked, her eyebrow lifting as she reached down to massage the brunette's breasts. She stared into deep brown eyes, darkened with arousal. "How much time do we have?" she asked throatily, thinking the older woman would have to leave soon to get home to her son.

Olivia's eyes fluttered shut as the blonde tweaked her nipples, groaning before she answered softly. "Lucy's staying the night."

Amanda grinned, pushing Olivia over to rest on her back and shifting to straddle her. She splayed her hands across the brunette's stomach, sliding them up to cup full breasts, and she smiled sweetly down at her lover. She wondered if this would've happened had she not agreed to take the Sergeant's exam; if Olivia had not felt compelled to help her study.

Would they ever have faced their feelings for each other? Would she have ever known what it was like to touch Olivia this way, to _be_ touched by her?

Lowering her lips to the older woman's, she delved her tongue into her mouth to taste her, before moving downward, licking and sucking her way down Olivia's body.

Round one was barely over and she was eager for round two.

She trailed open-mouthed kisses down the center of Olivia's stomach, dipping her tongue into the lieutenant's belly button before tracing circles around it.

And that's when she heard it: a loud rumble, vibrating just beneath her lips. She paused and looked up to find Olivia staring at her, cheeks pink from embarrassment and her teeth biting into the tip of her index finger to keep from laughing.

Quickly, Amanda crawled up the older woman's body, chuckling as she planted a chaste kiss on Olivia's lips. "Hold that thought," she said, climbing off the brunette and off the bed before padding naked out of the room.

Olivia settled back into the pillows, sighing as she took the time to mentally unpack everything that had transpired since she arrived earlier, frustrated and confused. Looking down at her flushed, sweaty body, nipples peaked and swollen from gentle manipulation, and feeling the slickness of desire for the detective lingering between her legs, she smiled; thankful for whatever it was the pushed her to come here with her study guides that first night.

Distantly, she heard the refrigerator shut and the sound of bare feet making their way back down the hall. She looked at the doorway just as Amanda reappeared, two bowls full to the brim with Cap'n Crunch in her hands and a Cheshire grin on her face.

Olivia threw her head back and laughed heartily, pulling herself up to sit against the headboard as the blonde made her way back toward her lover, carefully climbing on the bed so she wouldn't spill.

Amanda handed the brunette one of the bowls, leaning in and kissing the smile on her lips tenderly; smirking as she pulled back. She settled next to the lieutenant, bare skin pressed against bare skin as they sat side-by-side.

"Bon apetit."


End file.
